Wingman
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: The youngest son of the Kuran pure blood family is actually a low key Cupid trying to help his bestfriend with a new girl who knocked on to the Academy's doors for protection.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Wingman

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Vampire Knight

Status: On going.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Presently the new Cross Academy Guardians head quarters is blaring with American rap music courtesy of the youngest Kuran who's with the eldest Kiryuu twin. Both clearing up their anti vampire guns that arrived to their separated walk in gun room. The Chairman heard what they did and paid for the renovation of the place and ordered a Rhino vault gun rack for their separate walk in closet with their own bullet proof rigs and Haruki's personal Matrix MEA Assault tactical vest and his favorite Royal Tiger military vest that he always wear when patrolling.

Zero on the other hand own two pairs of vest which are his Roco Tactical vest and his CA-303T Lancer Tactical strike vest, but the one he always carry when patrolling if his wearing his uniform is his old leather holster although Haruki gifted him a new one with another drop leg NATO tactical holster and refused to use it since it's a gift to him.

Refilling the bullets for their special guns they use for the vampires, except Haruki can easily kill them to dust but enjoys shooting them instead using heavy assault rifles like M60 and M240 hanged on top of his side of the Rhino vault with long strands of bullets neatly stacked and hanged beside it, with his shotguns lined up vertically on it's racks together with the bullet case hanged on the metal wall with holes so that the hangers can fit just below his machine gun collection, and another vertical line up for his collection of assault rifles just below his shotguns are his collection of AKs to AMPs, AMD, M4 and Assault guns with scopes and high tech gadgets on the lower right of his side of the walk in armory, beside it is his ammunition magazine holder vertically stacked on its kinds on top of many of his assault and sniper ammunition magazine is his pistol ammunition on the same case on its side is his small collection of pistols although under the machine guns is his hunting snipers. In his case he just like to collect them but loves to use the heavier ones.

While the hunter likes shotguns, and pistols with the same rack and magazine holders on its side, although he owns a custom M4A1, AR-15 and MP4 submachine gun. In his case he likes to go light.

Both continued on what they are doing while the other Day class guardians who are actually hunters in training awed at the collection they have, Zero might not have as much as Haruki's but the boy lets him play with his collection sometimes, especially the sniper which the older hunter took some shine to.

A whistle was heard and Kaname entered with Aido, Akatsuki and Ichijou who awed at the newly arranged armory, the two rooms separated by only a glass sliding door and identical to the exterior design with each having one wall mounted with the titanium vault wall for the guns while the other two walls were mounted with long corner desk, the wall beside the gun rack has mounted the wide desk for their computers and lamps while the other mounted a shelf for their books although under Haruki's shelf has a trifold gray sofa bed with matching pillows with its own small gray modern box coffee table on the other hand Zero owns bean bags because he hates visitors and keeps it minimal as possible, each had a leather modern executive seats, Kaname smiled seeing their family's wacky picture beside Haruki's laptop.

I don't mind being broke after seeing all these!" said Aido and the two other nobles agreed.

"Who's the engineer?" asked Ichijou, and Haruki pointed his best friend.

"Love the interior" complimented Akatsuki.

"Though Totem pole there, inspired the rustic yet modern idea" replied Zero.

"I got a job for both of you" said Kaname putting down some papers.

"Ayaka Kazuki… hm…" read by Haruki.

"She's a daughter of a controversial Noble who married a hunter, she has the same blood essence as my Yuuki" he explained, "She's being enrolled to te school for protection, few level Es already attacked her and her family killing her mother in the process. She's still shaken up with everything that had happened and now you both are assigned to watch her. Yuuki's in charge of her therapy and treatment and comfort so I expect you boys to watch her and handle her with care"

"Roger that" both said and looked at each other, "She's in my class" said Haruki as he continued to read the file.

"Natsuki, please photocopy the files for the others to read!" called Zero and continued what he was doing.

* * *

Later on they had met with the lady, strangely she looked like Yuuki for some reason although her hair was black and her eyes were icy blue, she can manipulate the water although she cant control it well like other vampires to their powers and rather be triggered by her emotions, the boys learned their lesson after a week with her, and they noted that they should not go near their favorite café near the wide rectangular fountain if they don't want to be soaked.

Haruki noticed his best friend likes the girl and would find him the first one to panic if she starts to cry and panic, though the poor guy was in denial, "Say, Aya-nee?" asked by Haruki while Zero ordered some food for them.

"Yes, Haru-kun?"

"Should I get a two gallon fish tank and buy a Betta fish?" he asked, "My office is kind of lonely…"

"Well… I like your office and so as Kiryuu-kun's, though he could use more sofa, but I noticed… yeah you need more color there since its all gray and black"

"I'll order one later"

"What's a Betta fish by the way?" she asked.

"Here" he showed her his phone and saw a cute blue twin tailed fish flaring its fins beautifully.

"You should get that fish it looks pretty"

"Only if you promise not to use your powers when you're in my office, the poor fish will die if so" pouted by the young Kuran.

"Promise~"

"Sup, what are you talking about?" Zero sat beside her who then blushed as Zero rubbed his hand on her back for comfort since she just finished having her tantrum.

"I'm getting a Betta fish and a two gallon tank"

"Oh! You're finally getting one? That's nice!"

"I'll head out the town tomorrow to pick it up, I already ordered it, together with a small filter. Wanna come?" he asked the two.

"Only if she goes with us" Zero looked at her.

"Nothing's going to happen to you" Haruki gave his rare smile, "A top class hunter like my best friend is there to protect you" Haruki stated since he noticed that the girl likes the Hunter as well, the Day class girls blushed and squealed seeing the now Haruka looking boy smile.

"And my best friend who happens to be a pure blood also…" the other tries to reason out since he felt his best friend is selling him.

"Don't worry we're taking the jeep so you don't have to worry walking" added Haruki, the poor lady only blushed and nodded.

* * *

The next day, Zero dressed in his usual suit uniform with his shoulder holster in place, while Haruki on his Night class uniform with his own chest holster with his revolver in place, the three headed to the pet shop to pick up the cute little blue Betta fish with his Tetra two gallons led tank with some pebbles and ornaments.

"I'll let you guys choose the pebbles said Haruki.

"You go ahead, you said you wanted more color to our office right?" Zero encouraged her and she nodded.

"Thank you" she smiled and chose pastel colored pebbles and some java plants to go with it, Ayaka stuck herself to Haruki while he was paying for the items, "You know you should tell Zero on how he needs more furniture" he encourage wanting for them to have a date while trying to distant himself around them though he would still do his job and watch over, she blushed.

"What did I hear about, I need more furniture?" Zero asked.

"I…I… ah…" she blushed an tried to reply but she was shy around him.

"Go on" encouraged by Haruki.

"You need more sofa in your o-office… I kind of like it there… it's spacious" unlike Haruki's trifold sofa bed which was occupied by his hamster plush and Shiba Inu plush making it off limits to sit on.

"OH! Looks like I don't need any separate filter for this tiny tank! It already has filter and air pump!" reading the kit.

Heading next to the furniture shop right next to the pet store, She chose a cute light gray Japanese floor sofa bed with pillows, Zero had another idea to get her one cute we bear bears plush set and gave it to her offering that it would go nice with the sofa they got, again she blushed at the gesture and cuddled the toy which made the young man happy.

Meanwhile outside, Haruki found a box containing a dirty Shiba Inu puppy, the puppy looked identical with the plush toy he got from the nice day class lady when he saved her.

Taking the puppy and cuddled it, his white suit best was now dirty and ruined because of the puppy paws, he was instantly rewarded with a lick on his nose which made him happy, it's safe to say it's a puppy love at first sight in his case.

Zero and their charge came out wit their purchase and the staff loaded it on the top cargo compartment of the ATV jeep they used, Zero spotted the puppy Haruki's holding and asked him.

"I just can't leave him… I'll ask Kaname-nii if I can keep him"

"Well, if you want to keep him he needs things!" said by their charge, again they headed back to the pet store, the owner who also happened to be a vet checked the puppy, the puppy is healthy, although having a little cold and being dirty he offered to clean the puppy, to their surprise the vet was actually the father of the Day class girl Haruki helped and remembered the boy since his daughter talked so much of him.

The shop owner was touched that the boy was willing to care for the puppy so he told them that the doggy bed that Ayaka chose for the puppy, together with a pair of blue leashes and collars with the tag and some few cute items like a camouflage bandana that Zero finds cool and toys.

"What's his name by the way?" asked Zero.

"We can't just call him dog or fluffer" said Ayaka.

"True… how about Lucky?"

"Kounna, huh?" said by Zero, "It fits"

"Gessing how lucky he is being found by you and getting free stuff, he's living up to his name" said by the girl.

Heading back to the Academy, Yuuki was actually looking for them since Ayaka was late or her therapy.

"AAAAW!" cooed by Yuuki to the puppy that Ayaka was holding since Haruki was driving and Zero was holding to the container with the fish.

Zero accompanied Ayaka with Yuuki to the Chairman's office and talked to him about the puppy and doing her therapy.

"Chairman"

"Call me papa!" demanded by the goofy man and Ayaka giggled while Yuuki snorted.

"Pa…pa.." in a low voice.

"Again…"

"Pa…dad…"

"That still works, okay what was that you're gonna ask, son?"

"I was just asking of Haruki could keep Lucky? I mean Lucky can be a therapy dog or our canine patrol unit for the guardians, right?"

"Guessing the boy named him already, there's no letting go" laughed by the Chairman remembering the babysitting days, "Alright then, you can keep Lucky" he approached Ayaka and carried the puppy, "You Lucky puppy… Lucky boy~" he said and cuddled it.

Meanwhile, Haruki back in his office set up his desktop sized Tetra tank on his shelf while one of the puppy bed was placed under his desk and the other to be brought back later to his dorm room, the place was now a bit less dull in his opinion since the pebbles and the glow of the tank lighten up the room.

Opening his laptop and searched some good dog ballistic vest, he found a good brand for the size of his four weeks old puppy, an Eagle Industries K9 ballistic vest complete with pouches and bonus first aid pouch by the side, he can hook his GPS on it too with Velcro tapes where he can attach some of his personalized patches and official Academy patch, he looked content seeing it has a free Yasibo tactical dog adjustable collar it was thick with a small removable pouch for carrying small things, the same as the vest it has Velcro and he planned to put his Shadow patch, the patch he used way back when he was still in the special division and the collar got the same color as his uniform. After ordering it and paying it with his card an AD popped out and had an idea, an idea that was inspired by his father and brother, perfect for his slow best friend.

Writing up some things and calling a shop and addressing it, he called some of the guardians who's on duty and told them he's heading back to the Night dorm to sleep.

It was not even lunch time so he took the chance to rest and have his day off, arriving back to his Dorm he was greeted by the maids and handed them uniform suit vest, unlike his brother who wears it properly and complete he prefers to only wear the vest and fold the sleeve up to his elbow although his dress shirt and tie was neatly in place, the tie accompanied by a white gold slim tie clip with his family logo on.

* * *

After some needed and enough sleep, he then joins Zero who's already by the gate waiting with the puppy, day class students tamed behind him waiting for the Night class to pass by.

"Was he a good boy?" cooed by Haruki and gave his rare smile making the others squeal.

"He is, and easy on the mega watt smile, bruh" said Zero.

Taking the leash from Zero the puppy cutely tilted his head from side to side sitting beside the refreshed Academy police, After the gates opened the girls wasn't wild like how they reacted when Haruki smiled.

On cue Ayaka walked beside Yuuki and Ruka animatedly chatting, Ayaka smiled and approached Zero and kissed his cheek and thanked him, the poor hunter who was sipping on his stainless thermos stainless mug spit his coffee to the unexpected Haruki.

"Easy on the stains, man. It's the only uniform I own so far" glared by Haruki.

"What happened to your uniforms?" asked Yuuki hands on her hips and Kaname snorted knowing what happened to them.

"Easy, love. Our buddy boy here is dense" Kaname said.

"Don't tell me your uniform keeps on getting stolen?" asked Zero blinking and holding the blushing Ayaka.

"Been there!" Ichijou, Aido and Akatsuki nonchalantly said, and their girlfriends giggled at the memories.

"Okay… who ever stole it please return it… I promise to complay on whatever you ask… but no rated M things I'm minor" Kaname lost it and laughed at the statement of his brother.

"I need sleep" said by Zero looking away from his friend.

On cure the day class girls pulled out some of his shirts and dress shirt and handed it back to him, "Oh great, laundry" the boy groaned and was answered with a chorus of, "Sorry, Haruki-sama~" in a cute sing song voice.

"What do you want in return" it pains him while his best friend and siblings laughed.

"Your number! Be your girlfriend! A date!" all other mixed with their own desire and wish but what topped it all was, "Your underwear! Strip dance!"

Yuuki hysterically laughed, and Kaname recorded it to be sent to their parents.

"I'll just give you my number, but that's it" others awed at the loss but the others cheered, handing his phone to them with his number flashed on the screen, please return it immediately" he groaned.

"Aww… big boy has gone soft~" teased Zero.

"Aww… you still haven't made a move, it's already a week you sick lover boy" and that sent the other night class to laughter with the retort.

"I'm disowning you" said Zero.

"Don't worry, I already disowned you first uncle"

"Okay, time to go girls, I have to attend class too" he sighed.

"Can we text you later?" they all asked and he said only when he have his break or off duty.

Zero on that matter laughed in triumph since in that way he had his payback against his smart mouth best friend.

~Chapter End~


	2. Cupid the Easter Bunny

Chapter 2

Cupid Dropping Easter Hints

* * *

The next day, Zero who's attending class and dozing off while the teacher was discussing their lesson, legs on top of his desk crossed and reclined on his seat, with his thick boots with spurs.

The teacher knows how tired he is considering being the new head of the Day class guardians with his bestfriend still they both still work for Yuuki who is the administrator of the department.

"Kiryuu-kun!" called by their professor for the second time, the lady sighed and can feel he poor boy was tired since he sleeps like a log.

Mouth hanging open, on cue his pure blood best friend poured water on his open mouth and instantly he chocked, "IT WENT THE WRONG PIPE DAMN IT!" he coughed.

"Good morning to you too… and sorry for this sensei" said by Haruki who looked at the teacher.

"One day… one day I'll get you" glared by Zero.

"Are you okay?" Ayaka who's with Haruki looked worriedly at the hunter, the class looked at them with knowing grins.

"I… I'm okay… are you?" he dumbly asked and his best friend face palmed.

"You're the one who choked!" she pouted.

"Oh right…"

Haruki mentally groaned, "You know if you're really that worried about nappy boy there, give him CPR he'll appreciate it" after that has been said the teacher giggled while the puppy at the door barked letting his owner that he's bored and sleepy.

The two stood quiet and blushed at the joke, the silence was broken when a loud honk of a vehicle was heard, "OH! That's mine!" said by the pure blood who rushed out the room calling the puppy who excitedly ran after him followed by cute little barks.

"Uh… I just want to thank you for the flowers you send earlier" she blushed and informed him that Zero will be the one who's going to accompany her for the day and since it's already afternoon the Chairman had let Ayaka stay with Zero since she felt safe around the man.

Zero knew he did not send her any flowers although one thing is for sure, his bestfriend is setting up somethings for him.

* * *

Later that evening, Zero had his off duty, although he stayed and slept on his office which has his own sofa bed, the choice to get one and the design chosen by the vampire noble suit his comfort and taste, the noticing he saw Lucky sleeping on his new tent like puppy pillow bed.

Meanwhile Ayaka being the classmate of her bodyguard who currently who wasn't taking note from their lessons, she looked worried until, "Kuran-sama, I might be disrespectful but why are you not taking notes?" said by the slight pissed off bearded professor.

"I apologized, Ichijou-sensei, but do you want me to repeat what you have discussed in the matter of the law on treaty between the vampires and hunters?" the old vampire blinked and Haruki took it as a cue.

"Ten thousand years ago, my fifth to the highest count great-grandfather wondered off to somewhere and found himself a nice lady which is a human" the others chuckled on how he puts the story, "The human who's also happened to be my fifth to the highest count great great-grandmother who later on revealed to be a pureblood as well and was siding with the humans against war with vampires. From that point on grandpa who did not have a name was named by Grandma Miko after her village where she was cared by humans and named him, dun dun dun~ Kaname like my lovesick brother" they laughed on that comment, "Grandpa being the king of vampires made an agreement foe her to marry him. Thank goodness, I'm not a sap" he sighed.

"Well, not yet" snorted by the professor who knows his parents real well.

"With the agreement written and layed down, for the last thousands of years the co-existence of both beings continued governed by the law which states that, all vampires is governs by the co-existing clause with the humans, which then the provisions check and balances the freedom and liberty of both races. With the last line mentioning the dangerous kind of vampires which are the level Es are also protected by the law provided that they comply with the laid out agreement that they shall not harm humans and other vampires. And they are given the right to receive help and medication with the use of the pure blood's blood and serve under who they are indebt on to" the professor looked dumb folded.

"If you're wondering why I can memorize it in just one discussion, blame it to our drill commander, we are not allowed to write don notes but instead use our skills and abilities to memorize. From maps to mission objectives. And I have to learn to co-exist with a werewolf, demon, Yokai and other supernatural species" he explained and Asato just shook his head.

"Haruka and Juri raised a monster of a child" he sighed.

"Your welcome" Haruki ended and Asato called to dismiss.

"Wow!" said Ayaka blinking in admiration to the pure blood, "Can you help me with other studies since I'm kind of new to the classes and lessons?" she said.

"Sure… I'll give you some lay out of simple notes, and have Zero teach you some things, he's good at the hunter's history" Haruki proceeded with his plans.

* * *

The morning later Day class girls already out by the gate waiting for the Night class but specifically the youngest Kuran who they took a shine on to, Zero handed the white padded leash to Haruki who yawned, "Missed me bud?" the puppy who wears a cute white ballistic vest with patches, his new bonus collar has a single rubber edge dog tag, the cute Shiba whined, "I know I missed you too"

"Thanks for puppy sitting" he said to Zero, the girls awed at the patches stuck on to the puppy's vest as he became an official Academt police patrol dog.

"No prob" Zero gave him a thumbs up.

"It's my day off and I'll be in the office dozing, and you my friend will have a date… I mean study session with our charge~ BYYYE!" and on cue the huge boy run towards their headquarters carrying the puppy since he knew the girls are going to chase him like they usually do if he's on sight.

"First the flowers, now a study date. You manipulate better than your brother" he snorted getting all the hints his bestfriend has been dropping like the Easter Bunny.

"That guy" Yuuki giggled as she heard what Ayaka had told her about their class with Asato-sensei.

Ayaka accompanied by Yuuki and other powerful vampires together with Kaname it's safe to say that the two bodyguards are safe to leave and rest.

Later that afternoon, Ayaka was picked up by Zero and as promised had their so called study date since Haruki briefed Zero about it and still the hunter did not get the hint.

Ayaka giggled seeing the cute puppy carrying a plastic beware card with the caption 'Beware of Pupper, I don't bite, but I judge' on Zero's computer since the picture was posted by Haruki early in the morning, but seeing the puppy by the sliding door tilting his head puppy tongue is cutely doing the blep, one paw is touching the glass like the Shiba saying hi. Behind the puppy was Haruki sleeping on his leather modern executive office chair, his laptop still on and charging just below his desk, his seat was pulled to the side making his sleeping form visible, she giggled seeing the tag on the door just above the puppy, "Beware of Dad, he's angry when lack of sleep so try again later" Ayaka thought it was spot on and snapped a quick picture and showed it to Zero who encouraged her to upload it, but instead she pulled the hunter to take a selfie with her with the funny scene as there back ground.

~Chapter End~


	3. First Date

CHAPTER 3

First Date

* * *

It was a normal off school day or shall be known as weekend, Zero spending his time inside his office dealing with matters pushed to him by the Hunter's Association, but smiled seeing his laptop wall paper, an image of Ayaka with him by the fountain, with a little help from the unlikely cupid he finally gave a nice gift to the young vampire that she loved so much, white plush horse, the same as the horse he's caring.

While the pure blood is currently doing his own work typing on his computer, the puppy who's now a five weeks old lazily laid on to his own shark themed indoor dog house bed beside the sofa bed, cuddling his identical Shiba Inu plush that Haruki got from the Festival.

"WOAAAAH!" Ruka, Rima and Maria with Sara entered the office and awed at the interior and the identical offices across each other, separated with only by the hallway.

They instantly knew Haruki owns the left side since it has beware of dog, I don't bite jut I judge sign on the glass sliding door. Followed by another sign, "Pup on Duty"

Sara and Maria cooed at the puppy tilting his head looking at them and pawing the sliding door.

"Aya-chan?" Zero took off reading glasses, in Aya's eyes he looked attractive since he took off his suit jacket leaving his vest on with his shoulder holster with his gun, the girls giggled since the hunter fussed over accommodating her and forgot there were other girls present, she quietly sat and Zero gave s silly smile seeing her in another cite skirt and blouse.

"Tell Commander Shiroe that I the same as the others would like to submit my resignation. I know how much they pay us, but I can't move without my team especially Captain Hizuri" a long pause, "Thank you for understanding, I know Commander has been avoiding all our emails and affidavits" he chuckled.

"Alright, thanks for answering" he gave a sad smile.

"Yo? What's up?" Zero burst in opning his door and the puppy immediately fan after Ayaka who he familiarize.

"Ceiling, that's what up" he gave a sarcastic not in the mood joke and followed with a sigh, "It's been months since me and my buddies sent resignation to our Drill master or known as our boss, but there was no reply, even in the side of the others, my best friend Arslan is still in coma after that blast" he sadly said.

"You're quitting your job?" asked Zero.

"We all agreed and I kind of liked acting my age, the office, the family and pets" he sighed.

"Well, you're right… anyway Aya-chan's here"

"Wow, and you guys didn't notice us?" the two boys turned and Yuuki looked displeased raising her eye brow with her hands by her hips.

"Sorry, there's just to much on my plate, and Zero here didn't notice because he can only see Aya-chan" and with that he was kicked by his best friend on his shin,

"Speaking of why you're here, why are you guys here?" Zero asked.

"Ruuuude~ and you didn't even ask Ayaka-chii why she's here too" said Rima.

"Yeaaah~" laughed by Haruki siding with the girls and Zero sending him glares.

"We're going to town and have our dates~" said Ruka cheerfully and Haruki cringed.

"Oh… and I'm guessing Aya-chan is taking lover boy here as her date?" he teased and the girls giggled.

"Yep~ and c'mon!" they pulled Zero.

* * *

They left Haruki, and met with the boys already waiting for them at the gate with separate limos, however Ayaka for the first time rode Zero's big bike and worn the leather jacket he would usually wear.

Zero receiving a text from Haruki giving him a subtle tip of where a good desert place is and a nice arcade to take the home schooled noble to. Zero smiled seeing the girl enjoy herself not worrying about the fear of Level Es around, although when they took their lunch to the restaurant that his friend advised Aero spotted a lurking enemy.

"Can you excuse me for a while?" he smiled and headed to the wash room only to sneak out the window and kill the man at the alley.

The man noticed Zero although, the hunter being experienced and fast, pulled out his gun and shot the man who's about to attack him in the middle of the forehead, the gun was already mounted by a silencer while he was inside the washroom.

Taking a peek at the corner, he saw the girl already worried, immediately he ran back to the window and snuck in and washed his hand to make it look like he was in the washroom for real.

"Sorry… I kind of had a little trouble with my holster I had to re adjust it" he reasoned.

"It's okay" she gave her softest smile.

"Thank you for taking me around" she said.

"No problem. By the way, have you went out with anyone having dates?" he asked.

"No…" she blushed, "How about you?"

"Actually, no…"

"Then… this make it our first day"

"Did you like the places where I took you?" he asked and she nodded.

"Thank you for these new stuffed animals~" she cuddled the Pooh bear holding a honey.

"Glad you liked it" as they continued to talk Zero frowned when the Night class couples plus his twin brother barged on their date, and joined them, Zero being upset because of his date being ruined, but seeing the girl smiling and laughing along with the girls he's okay with it also he did not appreciate his twin's teasing.

"Hey isn't that Haruki-sama?" pointed by Aido, the tall boy holding Lucky's leash the vest wasn't present but was changed in to a cute bandana, to their surprise, the boy who's wearing DC ripstop cargo men's shorts, Cross Academy black hoodie with the CA guardians cap worn backwards with his trademark shades and a pair of white Nyjah high top shoes matching his cap.

Letting the puppy jump on his orange wrangler jeep and the puppy peeked at the window wagging his tail, Haruki headed back in the pet shop. The pet shop where they bought blue the fish and now that Zero remembered the Lucky the puppy was found by the same lamp post infront of the window they are sitting on to.

Kaname shook his head seeing his brother bringing out a Harvey hamster cage and loading it at the back seat of his car, and headed back in the pet store again.

Bringing out more hamster tubes and hamster ball with another smaller blue oval cage with a mini house, wheel and drinking tube and feeder, Aido, Akatsuki, Ichijou and Ichirou laughed.

Not taking notice of the group he strapped his puppy baby and drove back to the academy.

Yuuki persuading Zero to cook for them he sighed and told them dinner will be at the guardian's place since it has its own kitchen complete with utensils and gadget.

Arriving back, they mused seeing Haruki in one corner of his office, the cage was placed beside the bookshelf and tubes going zigzag on to the wall mounted shelf until it was connected to tiny blue oval cage with a mini hamster house hideout, water bottle, feeder and wheel. The cute dward gray and white hamster is inside a white hamster ball and playing with the dog.

"His office is a zoo now" said by Zero who marched to the kitchen and put on his waist apron.

To the girls' except Yuuki were surprised that Zero can cook, he discovered that a man that can cook is a plus to a lady's preference, Ayaka's eyes never left his figure and mesmerized to a man that can cook when, "Oh… you brought nuisance?" looking at the other Night class who pouted at Haruki.

"Who you calling nuisance kid?" said by Yuuki angrily.

"Said the hamster on my head?" he reasoned and grabbed some red bull on to the fridge.

"Where'd you get the little fella?" asked by Zero.

"From my Fairy Mom… you know the nice lady that gave me the plush? I don't know she predicts the pets I'm going to get" he said and headed back to his own office to finish the set up.

Kaname and the boys peeked at him who's now typing on his computer while his hamster made itself comfy on its new natural wooden hamster house beside his desk, the puppy hid himself on his cozy shark bed while the cute fish was swimming around its colorful tank.

Meanwhile, "So… any status of your relationship? Asked Maria to Ayaka, the five were at one corner gossiping like normal girls.

"We… we're just friends" she said.

"You know his moves isn't just making friends you know~" said Sara.

The poor girl took the hint and saw the smile the hunter was giving her.

~Chapter End~


	4. Weekday Tips

Chapter 4

Weekday Tips

* * *

"Haruki" called by the hunter to his friend who's office is across his.

"Yeah?" his friend did not turn his head and continued typing on his laptop.

"Thanks for the tips and subtle match making" chuckled Zero.

"You finally got my hints?"

"Good job Easer Cupid" he was patted by his best friend.

"By the way, when are you gonna tell her how you feel?"

"Soon… not right now… I'll let her be comfy with me, I mean she told me she hates Level Es and I'm afraid since I'm close to that state" Zero replied.

"Hey, if she would learn and love what you are then keep her, if not… I got friends to help" said by his best friend, "Though what you are doing is right, keep it to her pace, you're not in a hurry right?" the fifteen years old asked.

"I'm not, and you're right. Thank you. Although the fact that vampires mature fast you, yourself proves it…" said by the older guardian.

"I don't want to speak of that topic" he sighed, "By the way, the professors are gonna be having a general meeting with Chairdaddy, why not take her out? Students plans on going out of town and Yuuki ordered all the Guardian members to head out in pairs to monitor the town for students safety"

"Chairdaddy? What the hell"

"I'm three, now go shoo… shoo… give her a nice date~" he pushed and the hunter left shaking his head.

* * *

After Zero left, Haruki looked through his laptop again, his hamster peeked his head out the tiny house he had and sat on the side of the laptop and munched on his sunflower seeds, the puppy by Haruki's feet made himself comfortable.

Looking through his social media, the girls who has been texting and chatting him which he actually did not mind being friends with him has been posting and tagging him, an idea popped in and started to type on the group chat one of the girls made for him.

Minutes later, a lot of girls crowded his office while others cooed at his pets, "So… I have this plan of getting Zero and Aya-chan together, and I don't have that far idea of how to help him. I've done what I can and I can see progress, although I want to tip him more. He's out with her by the way" he said. He thought of this great idea and use the girls to be his perfect partners on his cupid crimes.

The room was bustling with girl's ideas and Haruki listening to all of it and loving how they give him great ideas, "They are out on second date at the moment, any nice place for them to go?" he asked.

"There's this one romantic place just next to the dress boutique and classic English café" one suggested.

"Does it have any theme, Anna-chan?" asked the boy.

"Well, it a nice café it's like a formal restaurant though it's really cheap" Anna added.

"Why not a cat café? I mean they can pet and enjoy time there together" another suggested.

"You know what, I like the cat café, Mia-chan. And Anna, that would be a great place for their first dinner together!" he said.

"I advise him at the moment is he take her dress shopping!" said by another.

"Thank Suzu-chan!" said by the boy, "I'll beep him and let him know" and he started typing on his phone.

"Anywhere you going today girls?" he asked.

"No actually, I was planning to stay in my dorm" said by the quiet one while the others doesn't know where to go, he thought, "Let's go to an arcade?" he offered and the girls cheered.

Wearing his fitting Dickies dark olive New York cargo shorts and white polo shirt that the sleeves are tightly hugging his biceps the shirt is showing the curves of his body because it's fitting and the lines of his muscle tank top with the neck line showing on his undone button collar and matching his white shirt is his pair of black and white Nike air force high-top shoes, with his trademark shades since he hates the sun and his CA guardians cap.

Leash of his furry son and his fluff ball on his shoulder they headed to his hammer that he parked outside the building, the girls made themselves fit and headed to the arcade, causing ruckus to the place, Haruki gave them plushies from the crane game. His other phone who which he does not use often since it worked only from his work.

"Sorry girls, I need to bail…" he said, "Some old friends from my job came to visit and discuss things"

"It's okay, Haruki-sama! We can stay here!" they said.

"Thanks" and he left.

* * *

Meanwhile, "Waah! Neko-chaaaan!" squealed by Ayaka as she picks up a Persian cat and cuddled it, Thank you for bringing me here!" she said.

"I know you'd like it" he said and sat beside her, he called a waiter who smiled at him and asked if he's in the Academy night class but said no.

Enjoying the food and the interactions with cats, "I need to tell you something" said by Zero remembering what his best friend told him.

Ayaka expects that the hunter will finally confess, "Ayaka, what would you think if I would say I'm a Level E?" her eyes went wide.

"But you don't act like one?" she's not convinced yet looking at him with distrust, Zero felt scared of what she would say.

"Would you like to listen a bit?" and she nodded, "Me and Ichirou was around seven or eight years old at that time when a Pure Blood attacked my family, she killed my parents and cursed me and my twin by making us Vampires. Me and Ichirou are off to be killed by the hunter's association however the Chairman and Maria's family took us in. The Kurans offered us their blood since me and my brother strived to live" she looked at him with sympathy.

"I trust you…" she held his hand tightly.

"Thank you… I owe a lot to Haruki because he's the first one to offer his blood and instantly we became friends. I'm level E but he said I'm Level D soes that even exist?" he gave a sad chuckle, "I can understand if you don't trust me… I mean Level Es are monster, and I'm a monster…"

"NO!" she burst and hugged him, the cat on her lap jumped and left them, "You did not chose to be a monster… you don't lust for my blood" she started to sob, he held her tight.

"Would you be scared if I tell you I sometimes find your blood desirable and I have the urge to have a taste?"

"But you didn't…" she said, "You're not a monster even you're Level E… you kept your ground and protected me. I know at that time when we had our first date, you were out killing that Level E by the alley" she said, "You protect me"

He felt a sense of relief, "One question…" she asked, "Why tell me all these?" she asked.

"I want you to trust me… I want to be honest with you and I want you to like me for me" he said.

"Do you have something you want to tell me, because the things that you said feels just…"

"Yes, I have… and I don't expect you to return it but I'll do my best for you to learn and feel the same" holding her hand, "I like you… not platonically but romantically" she expected it since he's been giving her subtle hints.

"I like you too… not like as a friend but… something different" she smiled, "But can we still get to know each other?"

Just like Haruki said to him go with her pace and everything will be alright, "Alright, we'll go with your pace" he felt happy. As she called the cat again and few more came to play with her, Zero looked at her with adornment.

But remembered to thank his best friend who he immediately texted him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Love, isn't that Jr?" asked Haruka to his wife who's busy shopping in a boutique with Yuuki and the other girls, Juri gasped happily while the boys turned to look at Haruki wearing his usual get up with his shades on a mall outdoor café with his puppy and hamster, he was sitting with some boys around his age, all tall and attractive looking wearing shorts and shirts just like him.

One of the boys with white long hair was covered by bandage and one of his leg has a cast.

Seated on a round café table with umbrella, puppy happily mingling with other dogs bought by the other boys.

"We should go say hi to him, darling! I missed our baby!" said Juri.

"Well then, c'mon?" said by her husband who also missed the boy.

"Apparently, there's no reply with our current applications, but I'm doing the best that I can to push it and let Commander sign it" the blonde American looking said.

"Thanks Captain, I kind of adjusted to civilian life already" said by a British blonde.

"Speaking of Civilian life, how are you coping, Tsukimori?" Haruki asked the cerulean haired boy who just sipped his frappuccino.

"Kind of new… and the advice Arslan here gave kind of helped, I'm presently enrolled on my brother's school although my mother nor father doesn't give the same attention like they give to my older brother, that's what you expect to be the second child of a Magus" he sighed.

"Nah… fuck that man, be yourself, we're here for you!" they patted him.

"How about you, Kuran?" asked by a black haired boy with blue clubmaster glasses.

"Playing cupid, and speaking of cupid he just texted me saying thanks!" he laughed and showed them the message.

"Cool, looks like being cupid is cool too" said by the injured Arslan.

"You said it, by the way I want you guys to meet my lady friends! They're helping me out with advises haha!"

"Lady friends, they chorused.

"It would be awkward to say 'girlfriends' right?" they laughed.

"Aww! My baby!" said Juri jumping on her son.

"Hi mom!" he said giving her an equally tight hug, by the way these guys are my squad mates" he introduced, he noticed the other night class was with his parents plus Sayori who's a human.

"Yuuri Katsuki, our team's shape shifter or in short a classic Tanuki Yokai, Arslan my best friend slash mutt… I mean werewolf" they snorted.

"I swear to my ancestors if I'm not crippled and have this neck brace at the moment I would bite you off" growled by the werewolf.

"He'll have your ass soon" said by Yuuri.

"That came out wrong" said by the British boy.

"Aaaany way… Our European vampire cousin who's also a pure blood Richard Patrick Scott Rachester" he waved and nodded, "Leon Tsukimori, the team's Magus or Mage and Carlos Nakahara, the Demon lord's son" he finished introducing when five hunters in the Guardians came and pointed their guns to Haruki's company.

On reflexes the six pulled out their guns tucked on the back of their shorts and pointed at them, "Put the guns down, they're with me" said Haruki.

"Sir?" they asked.

"I said at ease, they're with me" he sighed and they put the guns away.

"Our presence was that bad huh?" said by Arslan who's tail appeared with his werewolf head.

Cutely the dogs to the defense of their owners growled while the Shiba Inu chewed one of the guy's pants.

"Lucky, stop it. Aw c'mon! that's the fifth pans you chewed on!" complained by one of the hunters.

"AHAHAH! He likes to pick on you huh?" said by Haruki who apologized after, the five hunters went back to their duties and Haruki's family joined his friends.

Because it was getting dark, the free day was over the students need to get back, Haruka and Juri brought the Night class couples home, while they muse that their youngest with his other supernatural friends own their own Hummers that paraded to the side walk.

Finally back to the Night class dorm to rest, he received another message telling him that he wanted to ask the girl before St. Valentines" replying that he'll help and proceeded to have his free time to rest.

* * *

~Chapter End~


	5. St Valentine's birthday

Chapter 5

St. Valentine's Birthday

* * *

"Where are you taking me Yuuki-chan?" asked by Ayaka confused.

It was a week before the St. Valentines event that the Student Council planned for the students to enjoy, however Ayaka is saddened that her favorite guardian haven't asked her out as a date for the event since the Council decided to have a ball.

After Ayaka's counseling that afternoon Yuuki brought her out by the lake side café with Kaname following behind "Just trust me!" said Yuuki pushing her to a seat near the lake when Zero appeared by the counter with roses and chocolate, poor Ayaka blushed madly singing the shy looking hunter all clean and proper approaching her.

Ayaka stood covering her mouth out of shock, students who are in the area squealed at them seeing how the snobbish and always pissed head of the Day class Guardians all sweet and treating someone special.

Handing her the gifts, "Sorry about all this" he said in a low tone and really close to her.

"It's okay, how sweet of you" she whispered back.

He cleared his throat and glared at Yuuki and looked back at Ayaka, "I hope, no one asked you out to be their date for the ball yet" he started.

"No one has asked me yet" she looked kind of pissed.

He cleared his throat again, "Well, it's my lucky day" he said with a smirk, "Ms. Ayaka Kazuki, will you be my date for the upcoming St. Valentines ball?" Ayaka smiled and nodded.

"Now that's done, I got another important question" he started.

She was confused until Zero kneeled in one knee, "It's been a few months now after I met you Ms. Ayaka Kazuki, I was assigned to be your bodyguard and my bestfriend thinks it was a good idea to play match maker on both of us and I guess it lead to this"

He continued, "Ms. Ayaka Kazuki, I know I told you and gave you my word that I'll go with your pace, but there's this one thing that kept on bothering me and wanted to pop that one question which my adoptive father and sister been annoying me after my 'bestfriend' spilled that I confessed to you already. It made me happy that you liked me as well with the package I have. Ms. Ayaka, will you be my girlfriend?" with that the girls squealed louder and cheered for him and chanting yes when.

"C'mon! MS. AYAKA! SAY YES! IT'S ONCE IN A BLUE MOON YOU'LL FIND A GUY WITH THIS KIND OF EFFORT!" one shouted and she blushed while Yuuki burst out laughing as Kaname held her in a hug supporting her, Kaname as well laughed.

"IF YOU DAY NO WE'LL STEAL COMMANDER KIRYUU!" another shouted and this time Kaname burst out laughing together with the Night Class who's present.

"No one's gonna steal him if I say yes" said Ayaka and looked at him and nodded, "Yes… I would love to be your girlfriend and you took long enough to ask!" on cure Zero stood and lifted her by the thigh and spun her around.

"Kiss!" to their surprise, the best friend was at the café's roof and started to throw chocolates at them.

"Darn it! Kuran, I told you minis! This could give me or her brain damage!" lifting the 260 grams chocolates.

"I just bought what you said! You said Toblerones so I got it!"

"You are the worst wingman ever!" said Zero while, his girlfriend was bursting out laughing.

"If I wasn't persistent on being a gunner cupid she wouldn't be saying yes to you now! And note, I'll get my revenge on your wedding! I'll roast you alive!" he said and threw another chocolate at Zero who caught it, "Now shut up and be happy I'm making chocolate rain up here!" the Night Class students are bursting out laughing at them.

"A Chocolate that would give me and her brain damage!" said by Zero, on cue his best friend came down.

"Don't worry, I know Zero appreciates what you did" said Aya and hugged the Pureblood.

"Make sure she became my bestfriend-in-law" he said before leaving, "I need to take lucky for a walk now" he said in a rush.

* * *

It was one in the afternoon and the Academy student council decided to have their event for the students with the special day for St. Valentines where the Night Class would have date with the Day class students or their fellow class, exchange chocolates and other practices they do for that certain date.

A certain Day class head Guardian is out having his own date while the other who's in charge of the Night Class Guardians is missing.

* * *

Later that evening, the ball was grand and to their surprise, the Night class Alumni were present together with the Kuran couple.

Kaname being the president of the Student Council started to address the evening event, "Good evening and welcome to our St. Valentine ball, however this evening will we a special one since our very own Night class Guardian's birthday, our favorite class gunner and my one and only brother, Haruki!" everyone classed while he looked surprised.

"It's my birthday?" he asked and they all laughed.

"You forgot it again did you?" asked Yuuki who hugged him.

"I guess I did…" scratching his head.

He was pulled by the Night class girls up front beside his brother, suddenly the Chairman started to sing happy birthday to him and Zero brought out a cake.

"Blow the cake baby boy!" shouted his mother.

"As much I want to blow the cake, I don't trust the guy holding it, the last time he was holding it the next there was cake all over my face, so how about a no" they laughed.

"Aw c'mon! just a quick blow dear?" said by the Chairman.

"Oh look! Aya-chan is sending you a flying kiss" immediately Zero turned his head to her blushing direction and the same time Haruki took the chance to quickly blow the cake.

"You got me there" laughed by Zero.

As the evening got deeper, Yuuki presented a slide show of Haruki's growth, to his embarrassment the Night class girls started to record his reactions when an image of his naked five years old self in a tub appeared, Zero cried laughing at it.

Another clip was when he and his military friends made a stereotype video, he laughed when his part came on where his he is the gunner of the group, "Hey Ru! What the heck is that huge crate?" one asked as he pulled the crate like a sled then a huge font appeared on the screen, "The Team's Gunner"

"Horde" was his only reply and proceeded to pull his things.

"That is so accurate!" Yuuki and the girls said, while Kaname confirmed.

To their surprise, "Good evening, for anyone who is not familiar with me, my name is Kiryuu Zero, one half of the Academy's guardian commanding officer and this timber sized guy's best friend" he stated and everyone laughed.

"My best friend as everyone would call him normally is Haruki Kuran, however students and others who grew attacked to timber boy as I may call him has their own nickname to attached to him" started Zero.

"First off, he's commonly known as Popshy by the day class girls" they burst out laughing with the nickname and an image appeared where he was taking a group selfie with his fan girls by the arcade giving them all those plushies, "He's a fair guy giving equal gifts to his ladies" another slide appeared where she was being kissed by the all the girls on his face, minus the lips.

"Aw… our little chickboy~" called his mother, the poor guy blushed at the picture and remained quiet.

"He's worse than my son, Hanabusa" laughed Aido's father.

"To the Night class and his classmates he's called the time saver or Gunner" his classmantes laughed since, "He's the source of their notes in short, ho knew the local nerd is everyone's favorite baby brother" Zero laughed, another picture showed where he is in class answering the teacher without any notes in hand.

"Ti his parents they often calls him baby big boy, which we can see on his size" he snorted and followed by an image of Haruki on to their family's living room laid by the carpet with his dinosaur onesies playing with his gadget, behind him is Kaname and Haruka sitting by the sofa and watching something.

"But my personal favorite, I call him by the name, the walking timber" and all the guests and students laughed, "I'm kissing, I call him a Brother, no offense, twin… he's more like a brother than you" Yuuki couldn't take it and had to hold Kaname for support from laughing, Maria just like on the process teased Ichirou and sent Haruki in to a laughing fit as he sat on the floor legs spread laughing.

"Why brother you ask? Well we both" on cue Haruki chorused, "Like to sleep" and with that Kaname laughed knowing he always caught the two in their office sleeping.

"We like to cook" they both added.

"And lastly, we get along" they finished.

"Congrats Aya-chan you found a house husband!" joked Haruki as a joke to Zero.

"Before we end embarrassing my buddy here tonight, let me describe who he is as a friend" stated Zero and Haruki was starting to get embarrassed, "Everyone meet my walking Karaoke slash MP3 friend every time he drives around" on cue a short clip where Haruki was singing domino while turning the steering wheel and bobbing his head.

"A walking karaoke… that's new… At least I don't sing praises on how pretty Aya-chan is ever two minutes" replied by Haruki.

"Burn" snorted by Zero's twin at the back.

"Ahem… A friend who in times doest want to help you gets away with just dozing off" images slides where he sleeps in most funny and complicated places, Zero even got a hold of a picture where Haruki hanged his hammock to a tank's canon barrel and slept there.

"And sometimes my friend who had moods worst than girls, even his own mom isn't an exempted" he chuckled and then showed a screen cap of Juri's conversation with her son.

"I want to hug you when you get home, I missed you so much, baby big boy" it reads as Juri's message.

"You're still not satisfied? I left five minutes ago, mom!" replied her son and every one burst out laughing.

On cue Haruki hugged his mom and laughed a long.

Images of Haruki with his pets played, "He might eat you in one look, but he's pet friendly and harmless"

"Which one, the dog or me?" joked Haruki.

"Both" replied Zero and the other Vampire nobles are surprised with the hunter and pure blood's friendship.

"But most of all even though at times when he acts like a douche and seems like he doesn't give a shit about you, actually he's the most caring dude I've ever met"

"Haruki, is the cupid who helped me get courage and have good advice chasing after one girl that I took fancy on" they awed as he looked at the blushing girl with Yuuki and the other Night class girls with Juri.

"In Kaname's words he's the upgraded cupid since I'm the kind of person who cant be penetrated by an arrow, although with modern arsenal as his, I think that got through me" he chuckled, "I would like t thank you for always putting up with me and helping me out when needed, especially playing wingman"

"Sure thing cap, but really I'm gonna hold it against you guys for showing that naked picture" Yuuki burst out laughing with Haruka, now Haruki knows who are the master mind of that.

"But seriously, are you St. Valentines in incarnate?" asked by Ichijou after.

"Why'd you say that?" they asked.

"Because he was born St. Valentines day and good at match making"

"Shh… you gonna get me compromised…" Haruki joked and left.

As the ball ended, Night class with the Day class students got even more closer because of the St. Valentine's event.

The day later, Night class students are out by the lake side café that late afternoon having their snacks with some Day class which they got close to, while they spotted the new couple of the campus having their oversized third wheel in tow with his own horde of fluffy companions.

"Well gonna leave you guys on your own habitats, I gotta get back to the office for some calls~" Haruki left them since he doesn't want to bother them further, Zero can protect her alone.

Haruki has done his part on helping his friend all he needs to do now is that maintain the trust and love he has for his special girl.

When Haruki was in his office he received an email from one of his Shadow recon team, with a smile on his face, he can now live a normal teen life without worrying he will be needed back on duty.

~END~


End file.
